


Each Other

by Tom_Tomorrow



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6407341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Tomorrow/pseuds/Tom_Tomorrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something goes wrong on the latest act of the tour? How do the girls handle it? Not to well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Each Other

Jesy

Jesy didn’t know what she was thinking when it happened. Maybe she thought about Jake and how he would have been bobbing his head in the sea of other Mixers yelling in the crowd. Maybe she thought about singing and dancing on stage with her three best friends, her sisters, and how’d she’d never thought they’d make it this far. Or maybe she’d just been trying not to forget the dance routine. It didn’t matter what now. All that mattered was that she had been distracted. When she and the rest of the girls sauntered back to the center for the grand of the finale Black Magic, she hadn’t been paying attention. Everything happened so fast, that she was sure it wouldn’t have mattered at all. 

Apparently, the gates that were up for protection had been faulty. At least that was what they told her, when she dared to leave the room for one minute. Faulty. A shoddy excuse for the events that occurred. Jesy never got a good look at the man that did it. She only knew that he was big and burly, easily over two hundred pounds, with lots of ink. Not the kind of person she’d expect to be front row at one of the concerts, not the kind of person she’d expect to be able to leap over the six-foot barrier. Not the kind of person she’d expect to be so fast that the security team wouldn’t even have time to react. She didn’t even know what direction he’d came from or that he was even coming. The intro theme had already started playing, they had already started their verse; the man had already started running. Jesy had only realized something was wrong, when the crazed fan was next to them on stage, in front of all those screaming Mixers, when he was all of a sudden there.

Everything that occurred after that realization was crystal clear and would be embedded in her memory forever. Realizing something was off, Jesy remembered them all taking a step backwards and feeling herself do the same. And in those few precious seconds, she’d seen Pez’s head cock to the side with confusion and Jade’s brows furrow slightly in bewilderment. She’d listened to Leigh’s words trail off as she stopped singing, and for those few milliseconds Jesy continues to hear the roar of the crowd as they crowed the lyrics unaware that this big large man barreling toward them wasn’t part of the act. Jesy saw all of this. All of it. But her reflexes never kicked in. He was moving too the fast and they weren’t moving at all. She only moved in the aftermath, after the sickening thud of flesh meeting flesh, after Perrie hit the stage, after the man tumbled after her.

Then it was a rush of sound and motion and chaos. The thunk of the blonde’s microphone as it fell from her grip. The echoing thunk as Jesy dropped her own. The collective gasp of horror from the fans when they realized what was actually going on. Jade yelling for Perrie. Leigh’s intake of breath echoing in the arena from the microphone that hadn’t left her grip. A terrifying succession of screams from Perrie who had all but disappeared under the man’s massive girth. And the audio track to Black Magic playing without its singers in the background the entire bloody time. 

Poor Leigh had been frozen in place, eyes and mouth wide open, fingers shaking slightly, as she took in the scene before her. But Jesy felt herself move forward to do something, anything, even as Jade was roughly pushed back when she reached for their band mate. The man had Pez wrapped in a bear hug, his nose in her hair, saying something, something she couldn’t understand or even hear over Perrie’s screams. Jesy hit him once, and then twice, with the stick that was supposed to be used as a prop. If it did anything it didn’t show, but then the security guards are there. Finally doing their jobs, yanking the man off the stage, away from the girls. Too bad the damage had already been done.

Jesy’s heart raced with the remnants of adrenaline, as she knelt down beside her fallen friend. The blonde’s leotard was ripped in several places, crimson dotting the scratches that had been left in their place. The bruising from the pressure already beginning to darken. When Jesy reaches to touch her, she can feel Pez’s arms, which are wrapped tightly around her small form, shivering.

“Perrie. Pez! Are you alright?” Jesy asked gently, cupping her hands around the younger girl’s face. Perrie opened her mouth, but nothing came out, only the sound of her teeth chattering. Like she’s forgotten it was the height of March and spring was just around the corner. The rest of her seemed to forget as well, her eyes had frozen over like the surface of a winter puddle, robbing them of their usual warmth. Her skin is pale and pallor. The bright and bubbly Perrie is in there, Jesy knows it, but it’s like she took a huge step back from life. Jesy wanted to reach in and grab that Perrie back, but not here, not now in front of all these people. 

Across the stage Leigh, having snapped out of her funk, was helping Jade up. Her silver haired band mate was cradling her head in her hand and even with the distance, Jesy saw the knot forming just above her forehead. Leigh’s eyes met her own briefly and they’re filled with the remaining bits of panic, sadness, but most of all guilt. And Jesy knew the feeling. Jade and Perrie were the youngest of the group and even though they were all in their twenties, it still felt like it was their job to protect them. 

Then their manager appeared, shot concerned glances at the group, grabbed a microphone, and quickly announced a delay in tonight’s performance. Jesy knew that their manager was giving them an opportunity to leave, instead of being spectacles when the aftermath occurred. It was their cue to leave.

Jesy felt Perrie’s hitch of breath more than she heard it, because the sound of the crowd was almost deafening, and she knew the frozen fervor was about to wear off. She knew Perrie was about to shatter. And all Jesy can think is ‘why’, why them? She feels tears prick at her eyes and her cheeks burn, and without thinking she gathered Perrie into her arms, forcing herself to take deep breaths so she doesn’t cry in front of this many people.

Somehow they manage to get to the dressing room without breaking, even with Perrie being an essential quivering ball of dead weight and Leigh trying to stop Jade from stumbling over her own two feet. It’s disconcerting to see the role reversals because usually it’s Leigh who was the clumsy one. Just how hard did Jade hit her head? When they reach the room, Jade and Perrie were deposited on the couch and under Leigh’s orders, Jesy ran for a cloth and water.

Yet, even when the basic triage is complete, it doesn’t take a doctor to realize that they’re all still a bit out of it. Jade leaned in one corner, partially against the arm of the couch and partially against Leigh who’s sitting on the arm itself, pressing a cool towel against the bump on Jade’s head. Her silver haired mate’s eyes were tightly shut and Jesy can see from the rise of her chest, that she’s forcing herself to take slow and steady breaths. Yet, her fingers are still intertwined with Perrie’s own, who leant on the opposite end of the couch, the bruises ever darkening. Jesy wheedled her way between the arm and Perrie’s shivering figure and took her other hand. Apparently, that single gesture was all it took. The icy exterior shattered when tears flowed from Perrie’s eyes as she melted into Jesy’s arms.

“H-he w-why…” Perrie tried to get out in hiccupping sobs, but Jesy shushed her, only holding her tighter. 

“Shhh.. We’re fine. They took care of him. Everything’s going to be fine” Jesy whispered. Perrie burrowed herself further and Jesy doesn’t miss it when Jade tightened her grip or when Leigh leaned in closer. Yes. They’re going to be fine. Because they always have each other.


End file.
